Sarah & Keitaro
by Tama Saga
Summary: Short interactions between Sarah and Keitaro.  Slightly AU.
1. New Year's Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. The rights belong to Ken Akamatsu.

-o-o-o-

_December 31, 1999. Near midnight. The eve of a new year._

"Is everyone ready?" Mitsune asked as she left the inn. She found the other Hinata-sou residents milling around outside. She exhaled a little, a small cloud leaving her mouth to indicate how cold it was.

"Keitaro-sempai is still not here yet," Shinobu quietly volunteered.

"Yeah, where is that dork?" Sarah demanded loudly.

"Sorry, sorry," the one in question said as he left the inn soon afterwards with a sheepish grin on his face. "I couldn't find my wallet," he quickly said.

Several of the other girls sighed.

Keitaro quickly looked at the assembled group. Naru, Mitsune, Shinobu, Su, Mutsumi, Aunt Haruka, Motoko...

"Hey," he called out just before everyone could leave, "I think we're missing someone."

The other girls and one woman looked around in confusion. "Who?" Naru finally asked.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Are you blind? I'm right here four-eyes!"

Keitaro froze, then readjusted his glasses before he looked again. "Oh, haha. Sorry Sarah, I didn't recognize you in that kimono."

However, Sarah was less than amused with Keitaro's fumbling behavior this time. And she soon revealed that she was still wearing boots under all of the formal wear when she kicked him in the head.

"You dork!" she screamed at him before she ran off.

Everyone else was just as confused as the floored injured boy.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sarah is a tomboy. If you see her in a dress, she was probably forced into it, right? No way she could have special feelings for Keitaro, right?

...but she had spent a lot of time asking around for something nice to wear so that she could impress a certain someone.

Most of the other girls were just as surprised to see Sara in a dress. However, unlike Keitaro, they had time to get used to it.


	2. Homework Helper

* * *

Chapter 2: Homework Helper

* * *

It was a dark and stormy...cloud.

"Rrrrrrgh," Sarah angrily grunted as she erased half of the page. Picking up her pencil once again, she tapped the pink eraser against her mouth several times before she placed the tip back onto the paper.

She sat there for several moments. Unmoving. Staring blankly at the words on the sheet of paper in front of her. All the while, the storm cloud above her head grew bigger.

"..."

Several bolts of imaginary lightning finally shot from the cloud before the room darkened to near-nighttime levels.

"Raaargh" Sarah cried in agony as she grabbed her head. White smoke puffed out from her hair and ears...her brains were frying, she just knew it.

Unable to take it anymore, she threw her pencil down onto the table before jumping up and charging out of the room.

Soon girlish shrieks intermixed with the sound of a beating were heard before Sarah shuffled back into the room with a battered boy in tow.

After throwing her victim down at her spot at the table and making sure that her homework was in plain sight, she left the room with a noticeably lighter spring in her steps. Now that she had found someone to do her homework, she could join Kaolla on that turtle-hunting safari that they had been putting off for a while now.

"..."

Minutes later, Keitaro sat up, apparently back to full health. Looking around curiously, his gaze fell upon the sheet of paper in front of him. He picked it up and stared at it for several seconds.

"Hey, I remember this!" He chuckled to himself. "I can't believe I used to think that this stuff was hard."

A yellow blur dashed into the room.

**Crack!** *Thud*

"S-sh-shut up!" Sarah angrily sputtered as she threw away the sparking remains of what used to be a tanning lamp from ancient MolMol.

And then her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done. "Stop bleeding all over my homework you dork!" she shouted as she reached down and grabbed the back of his shirt before hauling him away from the table.

* * *

A/N:

Hmm? No anonymous reviewer, I'm not upset.

So Sarah is a bit violent and pushy in this chapter...it's fine as long as Keitaro survives and I don't do it often.

I thought that the tanning lamp was an appropriate clubbing weapon.

I know the chapters are possibly far too short for it, but there are some places where I can make mistakes...such as the dialogue (someone uses a sentence ending that I wasn't aware of), the detail of the setting (Is there a coffee table in Hinata Inn? Is there absolutely no possibility of Ancient MolMol, etc), or perhaps the characters (Is Keitaro even in character?)


End file.
